


A Lesson, Interrupted [Podfic]

by Tbowen71



Series: Kith an Kin Podfics [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 18:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10169537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tbowen71/pseuds/Tbowen71
Summary: Gabriel was in the middle of trying to persuade Robert to eat without getting the food all over everywhere - yes, Gabriel could clean it up with a snap of his fingers but it was the principle of the thing - when a commotion from the other room caught his attention.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Lesson, Interrupted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/107295) by [lifevolutionary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifevolutionary/pseuds/lifevolutionary). 



> It's been a while since I posted, but this collection is offically done, I actually recorded this along with the rest of the fics so there soundn't be any difference in quality. 
> 
> As noted in the podfic the author has not updated since I've recorded any of these fics so in the event that she does I may add those to this collection but as of right now there will be no more kith and kin podfics posted.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the ride ;)

**Title:  A Lesson, Interrupted** [  
](http://archiveofourown.org/chapters/130020?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_7660093)

**Author:**  [lifevolutionary](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lifevolutionary/pseuds/lifevolutionary)

 **Fandom** : Supernatural

 **Pairing** : Gabriel/ Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester

 **Rating** : Teen and Up

 **Tags** : Kid Fic, Future Fic

 **Summary** : 

_Gabriel was in the middle of trying to persuade Robert to eat without getting the food all over everywhere - yes, Gabriel could clean it up with a snap of his fingers but it was the principle of the thing - when a commotion from the other room caught his attention._

 

 **Duration:**  7:20 Minutes

 **Files:**[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6strwhizdqmvu6q/SPN_-_A_Lesson%2C_Interrupted.mp3) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/zl7brhlw4d4s3ks/%5BSPN%5D_A_Lesson%2C_Interrupted.m4b)


End file.
